


京都夢遊指南

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 春宵苦短，少年前進吧！
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji





	京都夢遊指南

柳莲二是一个过于孤僻的京大学生，住在四叠半大小的和式学生宿舍里，整个房间都被堆叠成山的书籍淹没。他上大学后就沉浸在文字的世界里，逐渐切断了跟同龄人的联系，有时一个月都不跟别人说一句话。

有一次他看书过于入迷，连吃饭喝水都搁到了一边，以至于读着读着便浑然不觉地晕倒在了书堆里。书堆顶端的一本书砸下来，落到他脸上。在梦里，书里的世界和他在阁楼的小世界连了起来。

这本书是一本奇幻探险小说，讲述主角十五岁的男孩切原赤也一路披荆斩棘的故事。

不过这本书他没看过，也不知道结局是什么。他从虚构的阁楼楼梯走下来，就在街上和小说主角相遇了。

这本小说和他平常看的严肃文学完全沾不上边，主角，依他的话来讲，也显得幼稚聒噪。或许这就是为什么他一直把这本书束之高阁，但任凭他记忆有多好，他却实在没办法想起自己何时又因何而得到这本书的。纵使他内心几多腹诽，他的涵养却全然没把这一切表露在脸上。

切原虽说烦人，却是个天然缺心眼的孩子，对柳莲二的这些心思也全然不知。他在这个世界出身微贱，没有朋友，只有柳莲二知道他是主角，主动跟他搭话。因此他对柳莲二百般讨好，以至于故作慷慨，只想跟这个看起来温文尔雅的大哥哥结伴便再好不过了。

一路上，柳莲二跟着切原赤也经历了无数荒诞无端的事件，切原赤也却玩得很是开心。最后的关头要穿过一片雨帘，切原赤也穿过去之后，柳莲二却发现他自己怎么都穿不过去。

原来在雨帘之后的便是续作的故事，不在柳莲二所有的那本书里了。

切原赤也听说柳莲二过不去，一下子也说不要过去了。柳莲二问他你要为一个路上碰到的人放弃一直以来的目标吗。切原赤也十分矛盾地说但是你是我的伙伴。柳莲二低头看到手上的表，已经快到他的闹钟响的时间了，他意识到自己夜晚的漫游也即将结束，此处与切原赤也的分别是不可避免的了。

他看着焦急的小孩叹了口气，说天亮之后不知道你会不会忘了我。切原赤也一下子露出快要哭出来的表情。柳莲二说，已经很久没有谁自称是我的伙伴了，既然是搭档，那带着我的那份也一定要走到终点，不可以中途放弃，明白吗。切原赤也流着眼泪点头。

柳莲二说，做好觉悟了你就去吧。切原赤也对他说，那你要在这里等我，我会很快回来的。柳莲二说好。切原赤也走了过去，边往前走边不时回头对着他喊我们说好了哦。柳莲二望着他点头。

在切原赤也的身影消失在路的那一头的时候，从遥远的天际传来了缥缈的铃声。柳莲二注意着听了一会，他眼前的世界就消散了。他迷蒙着睁开眼，恍惚记得自己承诺了谁一个约定，合眼又贪觉睡了一会，再醒来的时候却尽忘了。

他将砸脸的书拿开，却发现书除了一个封皮与封皮上的十五岁小男孩，整本书都只是一本空白的笔记本。他拿着书放到书桌前，心里不知为何却有了一个故事，一个平常的他绝对写不出来的故事。


End file.
